


Meeting

by Danagirl623



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Superhero Bingo- Prompt- FirstsCisco Ramon and Eddie Thawne are such sweet soft boys and they deserve each other. This is how they met.Cisco is Vibe earlier in this series.Eddie is a Superhero Cop. it counts :) (update the boss says NO)





	Meeting

Cisco Ramon grinned at best friend sheepishly as they both burst out into laughter. Caitlin Snow put her hand over her mouth as she laughed, before she hugged him. “My husband is a moron!” 

Cisco nodded, and hugged his best friend back. “At least he didn’t burn the house down? Just burned a few holes in a blanket?” 

Caitlin pulled away from her friend and laughed. “Just don’t mention his eyebrows.”

Cisco nodded, and glanced towards the door as he heard someone enter. Entering through the door was the petite figure of Iris West and a bulky figure with blond hair and blue eyes. Cisco froze completely, and stared hard at the new person. Cisco discreetly grabbed Caitlin’s wrist and gasped audibly. She glanced up at his face, and saw wonder written all over it. 

“Wha-” She said, glancing over at the doorway, then back to Cisco with a smile. “Go on,” She nudged him with a smile. “Go talk to him.” 

Cisco made brief eye with his best friend, before he mouthed, “How’s my hair?”

Caitlin gave him a brief thumbs up, and turned back to her computer. Cisco nodded, tucking his hair behind his ears as he walked over to the newcomer. 

“Cisco!” Iris greeted him, and smiling widely. “This is my Dad’s new partner.” She glanced over her shoulder, before she mouthed, “he’s single.” Cisco nodded, and extended his hand to the new man. 

“Hey! I’m Cisco Ramon.” Cisco said, shaking the stranger’s hand. 

“Eddie Thawne. Pleasure to meet you.”

Cisco continued to hold the other man’s hand longer than society deemed acceptable. Caitlin cleared her throat causing Cisco to let go of Eddie’s hand with a bit of a jump. “So, you should know that I’m really clever, typically, but your eyes have me feeling stupid.”

Eddie smiled, but covered his mouth with his hand. “Would you like to go for a cup of coffee?”

Cisco glanced at Caitlin who nodded feverently and then back to Eddie. “Sure if you have time.”

“I got a little time,” Eddie said, the corners of his mouth curling up. 

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you the quickest way to get to Jitters,” Cisco said, leading the way out of the building. Quietly, Cisco led the way through the building and the short walk to the coffee shop. 

The two men approached the door, but Cisco placed a hand on Eddie’s wrist. The two men stepped to the side to allow someone to pass. Cisco broke skin contact quicker this time. “Eddie, I want to be respectful, but do you even like men?” 

Quiet thoughtful eyes focused on his brown ones. The slight tension in the air hummed. “I prefer the company of men, yes.”

Cisco grinned, and tucked his hair back behind his ears. “That’s awesome. I’m bisexual myself, and I really think men are -”

“Something good?” Eddie asked, playfully, beaming back at him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Eddie leaned close to Cisco, and said, “I have some insider’s information for you.”

“Are you a dirty cop?”

Eddie laughed, before he said, “I had this drink based on the local super hero “The Vibe.” It was sweet and chocolatey. It’s really good.”

Cisco studied Eddie’s face for just a second, before he said, “Yeah, I know. It’s my drink.” 

Cisco smiled widely, with the most innocent face possible. Eddie studied Cisco’s face to see if he was serious. The moment stretched into a minute. Then two minutes. Three turned into four. Finally, Eddie made eye contact with Cisco.

“You may be a Meta, Cisco, but I’m registered to carry a firearm.”

Cisco’s eyes crinkled up as he laughed. “Eddie Thawne, it’s a pleasure meeting you.” 

“I believe the pleasure will be mine, Cisco Ramon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for more for this one!


End file.
